No Homo
by Karkstrek
Summary: Kidd no esperaba que aceptar ayudar a Trafalgar lo llevaría a semejante situación.
1. No Homo

**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje, insinuaciones, etc.**

* * *

 **No Homo.**

El pelirrojo le observa frunciendo el ceño, okay, Law es muy sarcástico y puede llegar a ser un gran bromista, por no mencionar que puede llegar a ser también un gran _hijo de puta_.

Justo como lo está siendo en esos momentos.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Eustass-ya!

Aunque tiene sus ventajas ver al joven cirujano así, es raro que pierda el control y para Kidd esto es como un día festivo más, digno de celebración.

\- No creo que debamos hacerlo.

\- ¡Carajo, Eustass! ¡No es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes!

El pelirrojo le observa sorprendido, claro que lo han hecho, pero es más como un juego o algo que pasa muy de vez en cuando, como en el cumpleaños de cualquiera de los dos, tampoco es algo que hagan de manera voluntaria.

\- Te concedo eso... Pero no creo que debamos hacerlo sólo para probarle algo a tu tío -Añade al ver la sonrisa victoriosa del moreno, que es rápidamente sustituída por un gesto enojado-

\- No lo entiendes... -Suspira- Si no lo hago, él me buscará a alguien de su agrado.

\- Así que yo soy de tu agrado -Dice burlonamente mientras el de los ojos grises golpea su pecho-

\- No te creas tanto, idiota.

\- Pero como no voy a hacerlo, si el gran y todo poderoso Trafalgar Law me acaba de clasificar como alguien de su agrado.

Y para su sorpresa, el moreno ríe sincero, la boca de Kidd se abre en un claro signo de incredulidad, Law nunca ríe así, ni siquiera cuando logra hacer enojar al señor Donquixote.

La risa del moreno es agradable y grave, como alguien que ha sido descubierto y ríe para intentar aligerar el ambiente, en el vientre de Eustass burbejea algo que no sabe nombrar.

\- Puede que así sea, Kidd, puede que así sea.

El mencionado empieza a creer que algo estar mal con su estómago apenas escuchar su nombre de la boca del contrario. Frota fuertemente sus ojos, y hasta se pellizca una vez, nope, no es un sueño.

Aún en su estatus de incredulidad se deja guiar por el sonriente moreno.

* * *

\- ¿No te piensas acobardar ahora, o si, Trafalgar?

El joven Trafalgar ha comenzado a temblar, Kidd no lo entiende hacía unos minutos estaba tan seguro de si mismo, claro, eso antes de ver que la casa del dichoso tío del moreno no estaba sola, autos lujosos en los alrededores del lugar y unos cuantos más dentro, no muchos, sin embargo, Kidd puede identificar al dueño de cada auto y determinar que se está teniendo una reunión familiar, nada fuera de lo normal.

Exceptuando a Law, que ha comenzado a retorcer su camisa entre sus finos dedos, Kidd le observa preocupado.

\- No es eso, Eustass-ya.

Aunque Trafalgar intente sonar seguro de si mismo, Kidd sabe que no es así, lo sabe porque su voz flaquea un poco y su cabeza gira nerviosamente en todas las direcciones posibles.

\- Podemos hacerlo otro día -Comienza el pelirrojo, podría estar haciendo cosas más productivas que eso, por ejemplo, ver si su taller aún no ha sido destruido, no es que no confíe en Killer ni nada de eso, pero...-

\- No vamos a hacerlo otro día.

Las palabras mueren en la boca del pelirrojo que sólo atina a asentir ante la determinación del cirujano.

* * *

Apenas entrar su pierna se ve asaltada por la más joven de la familia Donquixote, _jodida Sugar_ , es lo único que pasa por la mente de Kidd.

\- Eustass, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

La infantil voz de la peliverde llama la atención de todos los presentes, que sonrientes se acercan a saludarle.

\- Pero si es Eustass -Diamante luce genuinamente sorprendido- Hacía mucho que no te veía. ¿Sigues tiñendo tu cabello?

\- Nunca he hecho tal cosa -Contesta ofendido... Ahora recuerda por qué no le gusta estar ahí-

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Eustass? ¿Al fin vas a tomar mis consejos y vestirte como una persona decente? -La voz de Dellinger sigue contando con ese deje chillonamente forzado que hace que el vello en sus brazos se erice-

\- No hasta que te des cuenta que esos zapatos no quedan con lo que llevas puesto -Contesta burlón, porque es lo mínimo que puede hacer para defenderse y mantener un poco su orgullo, y de paso callar a Dellinger un momento- Baby -La saluda, mientras considera pedirle algo o no- ¿Podrías ayudarme con Sugar?

Su pedido es rápidamente atendido bajo los distintos: 'Eustass me necesita' 'Si así puedo servirte de algo lo haré' y cosas parecidas, Kidd sabe que debería sentirse un poco mal por abusar así de la pelinegra, su compasión muere cuando por su pierna vuelve a correr sangre de manera natural.

\- El joven amo nos espera en el comedor.

La voz de la peliverde secretaria distrae a todos los presentes de su misión para molestar a Kidd, quien es guiado por dichas personas al comedor, ahí viene la parte buena.

* * *

Trafalgar ha pasado desapercibido desde que llegaron a la residencia Donquixote y eso es algo que Kidd de ninguna manera considera justo.

Lo patea por debajo de la mesa, el moreno no se inmuta, simplemente le observa retador mientras continúa comiendo la sopa con el nombre raro del que Kidd no puede acordarse en ese momento. El pelirrojo suelta un gruñido frustrado.

Debe admitir que le gusta estar ahí de vez en cuando, el ambiente es familiar y se respetan los unos a los otros, muy a su manera claro, nadie le trata como un bicho raro y le consideran como un miembro más de dicha familia.

\- Law quiere decirnos algo.

Monet, la siempre astuta Monet ya se ha dado cuenta del nerviosismo de Law y ahora intentará por todos los medios de los que es capaz averiguar el porqué de dicho nerviosismo. Kidd observa a Law burlonamente, _toma eso Trafalgar,_ trata que su mirada y gesto transmitan todo lo que está pensando en esos momentos; no puede evitar reír un poco cuando Trafalgar claramente le dice _Terminando esto estás muerto,_ con su gesto molesto.

Dirige su mirada a su querido tío.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Donquixote Doflamingo ríe un poco antes de sonreír como generalmente lo hace.

\- Claro que si, Law ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando es algo de suma importancia?

\- Kidd.

Kidd se siente repentinamente amenazado por todos en la mesa, Doflamingo le observa serio, el estoico Pica se burla de un deprimido Diamante mientras Sugar recibe dinero de un decaído Trébol. Todo es muy raro para Kidd, que no entiende que acaba de pasar ni porqué la mención de su nombre genera tantas reacciones.

El ambiente se aligera cuando el hombre del abrigo rosa ríe de manera exagerada.

\- ¿Oíste eso, Vergo? -El mencionado le observa desde el otro lado de la mesa, asiente para que el alto hombre continúe- ¡Law al fin lo aceptó!

Kidd tiene que tragar de la manera más forzada la cucharada de la dichosa sopa quién-sabe-qué, se atraganta un poco, claramente no ha sido su mejor idea. Pero si es lo que Law insinuó hace unas cuantas horas, entonces está en todo su derecho de atragantarse con una inocente cucharada de sopa. Sugar palmea amablemente su espalda dándole apoyo e intentado aliviar su dolor.

\- ¿No lo sabías, Kidd?

La voz de Doflamingo le hace estremecer, es burlona y un poco confundida.

\- ¿S-saber qué? - _Finge demencia,_ se dice a si mismo, es la manera más efectiva de autodefensa en esos casos-

\- Que Law y tu tienen 'ese' tipo de relación.

Y Kidd entiende todo, Law no sólo quería que se abrazaran frente a toda la familia Donquixote, no, el joven Trafalgar esperaba que le siguiera el juego. Bueno, si las cosas son así, entonces va a aprovecharse un poco de la situación, sonríe enormemente al moreno, que le observa sorprendido antes de dirigirse al 'joven amo'.

\- No sé a qué se refiere con 'ese tipo de relación' podría significar cualquier cosa.

Aunque su mirada esté fija en el rostro del hbre del abrigo rosado, puede ver por el rabillo del ojo la pequeña sonrisa en la boca de Trafalgar.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Eustass. -El tono de Donquixote se vuelve más grueso y serio, claramente no quiere lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, quiere las cosas directas y entendibles, no como lo está haciendo el pelirrojo en esos momentos-

\- Creo que no, puedo decir que Trafalgar y yo tenemos muchos tipos de relación, después de todo somos muy cercanos.

A su lado, Sugar suelta una pequeña risita mientras Baby golpea su frente con una de sus manos, Buffalo le observa con compasión mientras Trébol comienza a rezar por la salvación de su alma

 _Está jodido_ , lo sabe cuando en la frente de Doflamingo comienzan a marcarse las venas, claramente es un signo de enojo en su persona. Kidd no puede evitar pasar saliva, _rayos, las cosas iban tan bien._

\- Te lo preguntaré otra vez de manera que puedas comprenderlo -Comienza seriamente, con un asentimiento en dirección a Sugar, Baby cubre sus orejas- ¿Tu y Law están follando, o no?

Eustass tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que su mandíbula no termine en el piso, _¿Qué rayos?._

\- Aún no llegamos a eso.

La voz de Trafalgar es demasiado calmada y logra distraerle un poco, Kidd lo observa incrédulo, ¿Enserio van a seguir con eso?

\- ¿No? -El rostro de Doflamingo demuestra clara confusión-

\- Nope -Law vuelve a negar, esta vez observando a Kidd- Apenas y nos hemos besado.

Y el muy hijo de puta le lanza un besito desde su lugar al otro lado de la mesa.

Monet ríe enternecida ante tal gesto, por otro lado, Kidd siente su rostro caliente y maldice a sus progenitores por sus genes, por brindarle un tono de piel tan claro que sólo acrecenta colores brillantes, como el rojo en sus mejillas.

Doflamingo se levanta de su asiento, su rostro posee la sonrisa característica de cuando va a hacer algo muy, a su parecer, divertido. No tarda en colocarse detrás de Law, murmura un par de cosas en una de sus orejas aún sonriente, Kidd les observa y le sorprende ver que el joven Trafalgar se estremezca cuando Donquixote finaliza de hablar con él.

El moreno se levanta de su asiento y Kidd se ve nuevamente siendo guiado por dicha persona a algún otro lugar.

\- En un momento los alcanzamos -Los despide Doflamingo-

* * *

Law los ha guiado a la sala de estar, el decorado lujoso y la futuristica tecnología de los electrónicos presentes ya no sorprenden a Kidd como lo hacían años atrás, no, ahora se ve sorprendido por el comportamiento de Trafalgar, le ha sentado en uno de los sillones individuales, por lo que Kidd le observa expectante desde una posición baja.

Las ojeras de Trafalgar destacan más desde ese ángulo, es lo primero que cruza su mente antes de que el mencionado se coloque a su altura.

De un momento a otro, manos recorren su nuca y cuello, Eustass no puede evitar ronronear, los tensos músculos se derriten bajo las manos de Law.

\- No homo.

Cuando Eustass quiere preguntar a qué se refiere Law, su boca es asaltada con otra.

 _Oh_.

* * *

 **Extra: No es una simple apuesta.**

\- Vamos Vergo, hasta tu sabes que esos dos se traen ganas -Doffy ha estado jodiendo toda la semana con lo mismo, desde que Law confesó tener un interés romántico-

\- No lo creo, Doffy, esos dos preferirían matarse mutuamente antes de aceptar que sienten algo más profundo y menos violento por el otro.

Doflamingo ríe, es obvio que Vergo le contestaría algo así.

\- ¿Qué te parece una apuesta, eh, Vergo?

Y claro, Vergo como todo hombre saludable quiere probarle a Doffy que está equivocado.

\- Si yo gano, Doffy, dejarás de usar esos horribles abrigos por lo que queda del año -Doffy sonríe victorioso- y -Su sonrisa muere instantáneamente- Sir Crocodile y tu no harán sus 'actividades' en donde Sugar puede verlos fácilmente.

\- No es mi culpa que ella haya decidido entrar al estudio cuando Crocodile iba a regresarme el favor...

\- No me interesa, sólo, no lo hagan.

\- ¿Y si yo gano?

\- Compraré la cosa horrorosa que querías.

\- ¡Es lo último en alfombras! -Reclama ofendido-

Vergo sabe que se arrepentirá de toda esta situación, más aún cuando está en juego la horrible alfombra rosada de Leopardo y la inocencia de la joven Sugar.

\- Vergo -La seriq voz de Doffy llama su atención- ¿Y si Kidd le rechaza?

\- Entonces es un idiota -Asegura- Y siempre puedes intimidarle.

Sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo cuando Doffy ríe exageradamente.

* * *

 **Extra: Todo es cuestión del plan.**

\- Debemos estar preparados para la peor de las situaciones.

Doflamingo no ha parado de repetir lo mismo en todo lo que llevan ahí, okay, Law ya convenció al pelirrojo de ir, sólo falta que ellos pongan un poco de su parte y ya.

\- ¿Enserio con esto va a disminuir el comportamiento grosero de Law? -Pregunta Baby-

\- Eso es lo que esperamos. Que mejor que libere su frustración en otro tipo de cosas, ¿no?

\- A mi me agrada Kidd -La voz de Sugar les distrae un poco-

\- Si, además no vas a tener que preocuparte de que ande con algún vándalo -Diamante le hace ver el lado positivo de las cosas, como siempre-

\- Concurso con eso -Esta vez es Monet quien les interrumpe- Podría relacionarse con alguien como Mugiwara.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Doffy, nope, no quiere más problemas con Garp.

-Y si no funciona, siempre podemos persuadirlo -Vergo comenta mientras continúa tomando su té-

Doflamingo no puede evitar reír, Vergo tiene razón, nadie dijo que no podían recurrir a otro tipo de cosas en caso de que el plan original fallase.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado :3**

 **Hasta luego :B**


	2. Un poco Homo

**Un poco Homo.**

Se golpea repetidamente contra la pared más cercana de su habitación, no es necesario que lo vea para saber que Killer está muriéndose de la risa, claro, como no, si el _hijo de puta_ más grande de toda la historia, alias: Law, no sólo le ha besado, en frente de casi toda su familia sin que él se enterase de la presencia de dichas personas, no sólo eso, Sugar; _dulce e inocente mis…_ piensa amargamente; ha subido la foto incriminatoria a todas las redes sociales existidas y por existir, no bastandole, la ha enviado a la competencia (Desde Mugiwara hasta Basil), su celular no ha dejado de sonar con el molesto tono de mensaje y llamada, avisándole, de nuevo que está por ser felicitado (o amenazado) de nuevo.

Lo peor de todo no es eso, ni siquiera le interesa la enorme victoria por haber hecho enojar al todopoderoso Doflamingo, no, eso ha pasado a la historia en algún rincón profundo de su mente, no, lo peor de todo, es que, tal vez, sólo un poco, le ha gustado sentir a Trafalgar así de cerca, lo suficiente como para anhelar tenerlo así de nuevo, y eso es algo que el pelirrojo no puede permitirse, por el amor a todo lo sagrado, es su rival de toda la vida, _Carajo,_ es como fraternizar con el enemigo, y no es por nada, pero estaría cayendo en lo mismo por lo que alguna vez sermoneó a Killer por salir con Bonney y de nuevo, por salir con (hasta ahora) con Penguin. Pero no es el caso, esto es diferente, muchísimo, Kidd, no sale desde hace mucho con nadie (por no decir desde siempre), así que no tiene la menor idea de cómo reaccionar a las cosas que el simple hecho de pensar en Trafalgar desencadena un montón de cosas que no puede nombrar.

Vuelve a golpearse, es taaan estúpido.

\- Deberías decirle, no sé, creo que todo esto puede salir mejor de lo que piensas.

Eustass le observa como alguien a quien le han dicho que han pateado a su pequeña e indefensa mascota, indignado y lleno de furia.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, _diablos,_ si todos sabemos que sólo había un paso más en su "relación", es obvio Kidd, tu sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, es sólo que tú eres demasiado necio para darte cuenta, _diablos_ , si hasta la encarnación de lo cínico se dió cuenta antes que tu.

La expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo logra relajarse un poco, el rubio suspira tranquilamente, su amigo ya no está tan molesto.

\- No lo entiendes, Killer, es demasiado raro, que de entre todas las personas, _diablos,_ olvida eso, es raro que, habiendo un montón de personas mejores, más cuerdas y _carajo,_ hasta más atractivas, a mi me tiene que gustar el idiota de Trafalgar, con su familia de locos, no puedo estar más _jodido_.

Killer observa cómo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se paraliza completamente, el shock no dura mucho, pues de un momento a otro el pelirrojo vuelve a golpearse contra la pared, ahora con más fuerza, mientras murmura cosas como _"Genial Kidd, sólo eso faltaba", "_ _¿_ _Por qué Trafalgar?" "Demonios, el condenado es atractivo" "Corazón seguro te matará, bravo, justo cuando estás cerca de obtener tu título"_

El rubio, sabe que lo mejor en estos casos es dejar al pelirrojo ser, claro, lo mejor para él, pues Kidd no es la persona más agradable del mundo cuando está frustrado.

* * *

\- Hey, Law -Murmura la pequeña peliverde acomodada en las piernas de su interlocutor, logrando con éxito, captar su atención- ¿Kidd y tu están saliendo, no?

\- No ahora mismo -Contesta sin despegar la vista del artículo que está leyendo-

\- No me refiero a eso, tonto -Reclama exasperada sin dejar de comer las moras en sus pequeños dedos- Tu sabes, Law, ustedes se toman de la mano, se besan, pronto alguno de ustedes dos engordará y tendrán un bonito bebé moreno con el cabello rojo.

La revista mensual de artículos medicinales cae poco elegantemente de las manos de Trafalgar, dicho moreno no cabe en su sorpresa, es decir, Sugar es muy pequeña aún, lo suficiente como para no saber nada sobre "Bebés" y su procedencia, el moreno hace una nota para hablar con Doffy, sobre la educación de la más joven, puede que Pink le haya mencionado algo sobre eso, por lo menos es lo que espera.

Una vez más tranquilo le contesta calmadamente a la expectante peliverde.

\- Es lo más probable, pero quién sabe, puede que nuestros hijos tengan la piel blanca y el cabello oscuro.

\- Y los ojos grises, como los tuyos -Propone entusiasmada la peliverde-

Dejando de lado el dichoso artículo, Law comienza a discutir con Sugar las posibles apariencias de los aún no natos hijos que tendría con el pelirrojo.

Sólo falta algo para que lo que propuso la joven sea realidad, sólo algo tan simple y obvio como que el sol saldrá al amanecer, que la voz de Pica nunca será tan masculina, que Doffy tiene un gusto horrible en cuestión a moda, etc.

Kidd tiene que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el moreno.

* * *

Lleva parado frente a la enorme puerta cerca de media hora, contemplando la mejor manera de entrar y proclamar lo que tanto trabajo le ha tomado descubrir, aún no sabe si debe hacer una actuación barata del conocido Romeo, postrarse bajo la ventana de Trafalgar y proclamar su inmortal amor (Imposible, el cuarto de Trafalgar está en la planta baja y preferiría proclamar su inmortal amor por el moreno de una manera que le permita parecer _cool_ y todo un hombre, como el macho que es) o si debería simplemente abrir la puerta, adentrarse e ir a besar al moreno, proclamándole como suyo enfrente de quienquiera esté presente en esos momentos.

Sus planes se van a la basura cuando por el rabillo del ojo puede observar el _horroroso_ abrigo rosa, y el destello de algo dorado, lo que le faltaba, el zoológico va a estar presente.

\- Pero si es Eustass -No tiene que voltear para reconocer al dueño de la voz, el timbre burlón lo delata completamente- ¿Has venido a declararte? -Menciona sonriente- Debo advertirte, este tipo de cosas no es algo que debas hacer cuando el padre de nuestro querido Trafalgar no está -Doflamingo detiene su habladuría mientras su semblante se pone serio, el gesto dura muy poco, pues de un momento a otro se encuentra sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado- Sabes qué, mejor hazlo ahora, Corazón seguro te matará por intentar quitarle a su puro e inocente Law.

Eustass no tiene tiempo de contestar, ambos son empujados al interior de la mansión por un impaciente Crocodile, alegando que es mejor discutir ese tipo de cosas en la seguridad del hogar y otra sarta de palabrería.

* * *

\- Tienes visitas, Law -Baby Five avisa, tan servicial como siempre- ¿Le digo que irás, o preferirías que lo trajera?

\- Si puedes traerlo, es mejor -Declara tras considerar su respuesta un cierto tiempo- Por cierto, gracias.

La joven se retira, murmurando cosas sin sentido mientras intenta cubrir el ligero rubor en su rostro.

Para cuando llega por el invitado ya se ha tranquilizado, Doffy le hace una seña, indicándole la ubicación del pelirrojo. La joven toca levemente su hombro, captando su atención le hace una seña para que le siga.

\- USEN PROTECCIÓN.

Grita Doffy cuando ambos se retiran, la joven puede observar que el pelirrojo está un poco alterado, ríe para sí misma, no sabe lo que le espera.

El camino no es para nada largo, técnicamente sólo tuvo que dar un paso para llegar al estudio en el que se encuentra Law, la joven le sonríe mientras abre la puerta, invitándole a pasar.

La luz del estudio se concentra en el sofá donde Trafalgar, muy tranquilamente ojea una revista.

Con pasos inseguros se coloca frente al moreno, que expectante le observa.

\- Eres un idiota.

Es lo único que dice el pelirrojo antes de sentarse en el regazo del moreno, al diablo las declaraciones cursis de amor, al diablo decirle todo el discurso que ya tenía planeado, al diablo su amor al estilo Eustasseo y Lawlieta, al diablo todo eso, piensa mientras rodea con brazos seguros el cuello de Trafalgar, el moreno apenas es consciente del tacto, pues no pasa mucho tiempo para que los labios del pelirrojo cubran de manera insegura los suyos.

 _Oh._

Su cerebro entra en cortocircuito, no es capaz de registrar lo que está pasando, simplemente es consciente del calor del cuerpo apegado al suyo, todo es muy agradable, mas no dura mucho, cuando apenas comienza a disfrutar y a corresponder el contacto, el pelirrojo ya se está separando de él.

\- Okay Trafalgar -Murmura muy levemente- tal vez sea un poco homo.

Porque Eustass Kid no puede declarar su amor inmortal y puro como cualquier otra persona normal.

El moreno ríe un poco antes de tomarle ambas mejillas y continuar con el delicioso contacto.

\- Entonces, ¿Quién está embarazado?

La dulce vocecita les saca de su "momento mágico", Trafalgar siente al pelirrojo tensarse en su regazo, mientras él vuelve a reír, como el bastardo cínico que es.

\- Kidd, obviamente.

Contesta como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo no puede evitar volver a reír ante la expresión incrédula del pelirrojo.

* * *

 **Iba a agregar extras en este capítulo, pero meh, será para el otro, ya para concluírlo bien uvu.**

 **Gracias por leer :3**


	3. Todo el Homo del Mundo

**Todo el Homo del mundo.**

\- Nah, muévela un poco a la derecha.

\- Doffy, la he movido ya lo suficiente como para que decidas un buen lugar.

\- Y yo digo que no me gusta como se ve ahí, la hace parecer un desastre.

\- Y yo digo que la cosa en sí es un desastre.

El del abrigo estrafalario lleva una de sus manos a su pecho, apretando dramáticamente en lo que Vergo sabe, es un 'intento' de gesto ofendido, sabe que el joven amo se está burlando de él y le está haciendo pagar con creces lo que fue una (ahora) tonta apuesta.

La horrible alfombra se lo recuerda cada vez que la observa.

\- No te entiendo, Vergo. Si estabas tan seguro de que ibas a ganar la apuesta, es raro que ahora no aceptes acomodar esta obra de arte.

\- No importa, Doffy, sé que utilizaste algún tipo de voodoo o hechicería de esa que tanto promociona Hawkins para que Kidd no rechazará a tu querido sobrino.

El otro simplemente ríe, conmovido porque el otro piense eso de él. Obviamente tenía pensado hacer algo como eso, puede que hasta haya ensayado múltiples maneras para amenazarle y que aceptara a su pequeño Law, porque un Law feliz y distraído, es un Law que no se mete con su vida sexual, si, todos felices y contentos.

* * *

\- Lo que intentas decir, es que alguien no desconocido, sino el mismo _bastardo_ que golpeaba a mi Law en el jardín de niños, ahora ya no lo golpea, sino que también le besa con sus asquerosos labios y lo toca con sus sucias garras, ¿Me equivoco en algo?

\- Olvide mencionar que gracias a él, Law ya no es "puro".

\- Gracias por aclararlo, Baby 5, has sido de gran ayuda.

La morena ni se inmuta, el joven amo Corazón está más que furioso, cualquiera puede notarlo si se encuentra en un rango de un metro de él, su pasos son pesados y largos, sus dientes rechinan con algo peor que la ira y sus manos tiemblan con ansiedad (ansiosas de envolver "amistosamente" el cuello de Kidd)

Y es que no hay nada peor que pueda existir tras enterarse que que Doffy, su "querido" hermano, no sólo ha apostado por la vida romántica de su querido sobrino, si no que a parte de ello, ha dejado que alguien se atreva a siquiera ver a su pequeño, y como si fuera poco, el muy hijo de… Suspira, debe controlarse si no quiere terminar con problemas de la ira como Doffy, de cualquier forma, el muy hijo de… su mamá… si, eso, ha sido recibido con los brazos abiertos por todos allí, no sólo eso, Sugar se ha encariñado con él y hasta Dellinger acepta conversar con él.

Sus intranquilo caminar le lleva a la habitación de su querido La.

Su mano se congela antes de que pueda tocar, escucha palabras amortiguadas y golpes por demás fuertes, su ceño se frunce iracundo, joderá a quién sea que esté maltratando a su pobre e inocente Law.

Abre la puerta de par en par, no espera invitación ni mucho menos.

Cubre sus ojos inmediatamente, _diablos._

\- Oh, Cora, no esperaba que llegaras antes.

\- Me doy cuenta, Law.

Desde las piernas de Law, el pelirrojo se remueve incómodo, intenta retirar las manos del moreno de debajo de su camisa, mientras al mismo tiempo evita observar a Corazón.

\- Roci, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta? A Kidd aún le da vergüenza que hagamos este tipo de cosas.

Corazón cierra muy lentamente la puerta, ya no teme por la seguridad de su querido hijo y sabe, que aunque no es su lugar, teme un poco, por la seguridad de Kidd, pero bueno, es el karma dándole una patada en el trasero por haber "abusado" de su joven hijo a tan tierna edad.

* * *

\- Tu padre me matará.

\- Para nada -Asegura- cuando salga del shock querrá hablarte de métodos anticonceptivos y demás cosas, todo por tu bien -Sonríe burlonamente, mientras el pelirrojo golpea suavemente su hombro, molesto con la actitud del pelinegro- Hey, Kidd -Murmura contra su cuello- Me agradas.

El pelirrojo arquea una ceja.

\- ¿Enserio, Law, de todas las porquerías románticas que pudiste haber dicho, tenía que ser esa?

\- ¿Esperabas algo más?

\- Nah -Afirma desinteresado- Si lo hiciera sería la cosa más homo del mundo.

\- Claro -Secunda el moreno- y no queremos que eso suceda, imagina lo que dirían sobre tu masculinidad.

\- Cállate -Golpea las costillas del moreno- Hey Law -murmura después de un largo momento de consideración, el nombrado pasa sus manos por los costados del otro antes de murmurar un leve "Hmm" dándole a entender que le presta su completa atención- Me gustas.

\- También me gustas Kidd -Dice desinteresado-

\- ¿Sabes qué? -Cuestiona molesto- Es más que eso, y no me importa que sea muy homo.

\- Lo sé -Sonríe contra su cuello- Tampoco me importa que el "Todopoderoso" Kidd haya perdido su masculinidad conmigo.

\- Calla, bastardo.

Le insulta sin ganas mientras rodea de nueva cuenta su cuello, para así, continuar con su sesión vespertina de besos.

* * *

 **Siempre que escribo el último capítulo me parece larguísimo, pero al final resulta que no son más de mil palabras, nunca entenderé por que pasa eso :I.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya divertido/encantado ;3**


End file.
